


Teen Wolf Ficlets

by spelldaggered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fainting, Ficlet Collection, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Needles, Whump, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelldaggered/pseuds/spelldaggered
Summary: A collection of Teen Wolf whump ficlets. Various characters and pairings... but mostly Stiles/Derek.





	1. Stiles/Derek; "Near-fainting and collapse"

Prompt:  _lemme get some near-fainting and collapse up in this place_

* * *

 Sometimes he forgets that Stiles isn’t superhuman like the rest of them.

That he can’t just bounce back from something, or heal instantly, or ignore his pain for the moment because his body has the strength to do that.

Sometimes he forgets that Stiles is just Stiles; he’s not weak, nor cowardly, he’s just… human.

And of all the times Derek prays he would just shut up for even a single second, Stiles chooses moments like these to stay quiet, to soldier on, to keep his friends in the dark.

“Derek, Derek, wait,” he hears Stiles pant from behind him, and that Stiles is even acknowledging there is a problem sets off alarm bells, “I need to, need to catch my breath a sec.”

“What’s wrong?” Derek demands to know, aware that he is coming across as aggressive, but still unused to showing emotion in any other way.

“I just, just,” Stiles trails off, staggering closer.

A few of the others have looped back to see what the hold up is, and when Stiles notices, he grimaces. Derek knows he hates when he’s to blame for something like this.

“Keep going,” he signals to Scott, waving a hand. “We’re okay.”

Scott nods, then sets off again, the rest of the pack in tow.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says breathlessly as he jogs the last few metres, finally stopping in front of Derek. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- you should-“

He doesn’t finish the sentence, because he wavers alarmingly, and Derek puts out a hand to steady him.

“You okay?” he asks, still worried, taking in Stiles’ ashen face. “Stiles, talk to me.”

“I didn’t mean to… I think maybe I just…”

He trails off again, and Derek turns Stiles’ head to face him in the unnaturally gentle manner he’s been practising.

“Stiles, I need you to tell me what’s wrong,” Derek asks calmly, trying to keep his voice even. He’s scanning Stiles though, and the boy isn’t okay; his perpetually mischievous, irritating face is blank now, and it scares him.

“Derek,” Stiles breathes out, his eyes fluttering shut as he goes to fall, but Derek catches him, keeps him upright, determined to find out what the problem is.

“Damn it, Stiles,” he half-yells, and the boy flinches, “What is wrong?”

Stiles looks at him again, his eyes unfocused, and Derek knows he’s going to lose him any minute.

“We were getting shot at,” Stiles says dazedly, and Derek nods, vaguely remembering tearing a few bullets from surface of his skin as they ran. “And then my arm hurt.”

Horrified, Derek takes Stiles’ arm, an arm which he only now notices is hanging limply at Stiles’ side. His sleeve is coated in blood, and when Derek presses even slightly anywhere, Stiles hisses.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Derek growls, masking his fear.

“We were running away,” Stiles answers simply.

And then he finally gives in, his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapses like a deadweight into Derek’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts/requests are always open over at [spelldaggered.tumblr.com](http://spelldaggered.tumblr.com) for any ficlet you want to see - thanks for reading!


	2. Stiles/Derek; "Just a shot"

Prompt: " _It’s just a shot, don’t be a baby about it.”_

* * *

“I think, I think I might pass out,” Stiles announces to the room, breathing heavily through his nose.

Deaton stares at him, pausing, while Derek rolls his eyes.

“It’s just a shot, don’t be a baby about it,” Derek says.

“I can’t do needles, I can’t do needles,” Stiles tells him, scrunching his eyes shut as Deaton goes to try again.

“Stiles,” the vet says frustratedly, “I need to do this at some point.”

“Okay, okay,” he says, closing his eyes, but feeling around for Derek’s hand. “Okay, just make it quick.”

Deaton stabs the needle into Derek’s arm, and Stiles lets out a howl of anguish.

“I could feel it, I could feel it,” he groaned, and Derek huffed, standing up, shaking his arm out, and rolling his sleeve back down.

“Thanks,” he says gruffly to Deaton, before dragging Stiles out the door. “I won’t bring him next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts/requests are always open over at [spelldaggered.tumblr.com](http://spelldaggered.tumblr.com) for any ficlet you want to see - thanks for reading!


End file.
